


Number One in My Heart

by bees and more than bees (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Series: WTNV Fictober [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Wtnv fictober, myspace top 8 drama, terrible spelling and grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/bees%20and%20more%20than%20bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is upset because Carlos has Kevin in his top 8 on Myspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my favourite one of these so far.
> 
> This is for WTNV Fictober, Day 5: Write something as terribly as you can. Throw grammar, spelling, plot, character flaws, whatever you want out the window. Make your English teacher cringe.

Seagull Palmfree and his boyfron Careless were sitting at the beach one day. 

“Carghost, do you luff me?” Sehsil asked suddenly a single tear dripping down his smoooth sonorous cheek

“Of course. Ceeseal, y wouldn’t i?” Carlot asked, frowning. 

“bcuz KELVIN is in ur top 8 friend on Myspace” Seesaw sobbed, sittind down on the ground in Farlos’s lab. 

“but so r u” Carly pointed out kneling down beside his dreamie and pettitng the voices face gently

“BUT HE IS NUMBER ONE AND I AM ONLY NUMBER TWO” seasalt argued loudly. “I NEED TO BE NUMEBR ONE BECUASE I AM YOUR LOVER NOT KENBEN”

“okay baby shhh carlos murmurd and continoed to pet ceesee’s face. “i will make u number one baby because u r number one in my heart”

ceevel sniffled and looked up at carlos, his grin grinning. “do u mean it?

“of cours. i luff u so much!”

sesel jumped up and wrapped his arms around cerlers. “i luff u 2!!! ur so k-k-kawaii!!!”


End file.
